


Open Your Eyes

by dezmari



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, reydar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezmari/pseuds/dezmari
Summary: On one side there’s her; a short burst of sunshine. On the other there’s him; a walking disaster.





	

On one side there’s her; a short burst of sunshine. She really should pay more attention to where she was going; her nose lay stuck inside her mechanical engineering text book, two books stuck under her other arm as she blindly walks through the hallway.

From the other direction there’s him; a walking disaster. He really should stop walking without his glasses on. He frowned as he wiped furiously at his glasses with his sweater, glaring through blurry vision.

Their presence went unnoticed for the last time as they ran into each other.

He feels the impact before he sees it and when he puts his glasses back on his gaze falls to the floor. She’s bending to pick up her books, slightly embarrassed to have run into someone, and as she’s about to raise her gaze to form an apology their eyes meet. He bent down, intending to be helpful. It was his fault after all, he hadn’t been aware of his surroundings.

But when they’re eyes meet they’re frozen in place for a moment.

Her lips part and there’s an _‘oh’_ forming at her mouth as she looks into his questioning dark eyes.

His head tilts to the side, a question in his eyes and a frown on his lips. _Do I know you?_ He’s about to ask, but doesn’t.

They can’t speak, there’s a force around them, between them and it’s _familiar_.

Then the moment was over and they sucked in a breath.

.

.

.

They both reach out toward the books still lying on the floor. His hand was over hers, the second his skin made contact with hers there was electricity, a current drawing him in. He snapped his hand away as soon as he felt it and reach out to pick up the other books.

She looks up at him and flashes him a small smile. He blinks and suddenly he feels heat rising to his cheeks so he narrows his eyes and stands to his feet. When she rises to meet him he awkwardly hands over her books.

She takes them before turning her gaze to his. “Thanks.” He only nods, but his eyes are still on hers looking for any sign that she too had felt the energy between them. “I’m Daisy.”

“Matt.” He extends his hand to her, smiling despite himself. It takes her a moment to react, but she takes his hand which he awkwardly shakes five seconds longer than necessary.

“It was nice meeting you, Matt.” She says as she takes her leave. The warmth of her hand in his fades with her every step. But he can still see her smile and the _light_ in her eyes.

.

.

.

She sees him again during lunch; it’s crowded, loud, but somehow through it all he stands out. He walks with his hand inside his pockets, his gaze fixated on the floor, messy blonde hair and large glasses. No one looks at him and people pass him by like he’s not even there. He seems perfectly content with disappearing in the background.

Suddenly she feels the strange urge to go to him, to go over to the familiar stranger she met on the hallway. To see if he’d smile again, that bright tentative tilt of the lips that filled her with warmth.

But before she can even move, someone bumps into him. The man, a redhead, turns to him a snarl on his lips. He says something she can’t hear from where she sits before he gives Matt a push.

He turns his gaze to the redhead, glaring at him through his glasses. His eyes are cold and barely contain the anger that lies in them. His shoulders shaking with rage and even as the other man walks away he stands there with his dark eyes fixated at his back.

After a moment his eyes turn in her direction as if he’d felt her watching him. There’s none of that glint of light she saw before, instead his gaze is _dark_.

.

.

.

That night they dream, tossing in their beds unable to wake. All she can see are his _dark_ eyes while he can’t shake off the overpowering _light_ in hers. They’re almost memories, distant and blurry.

 _“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”_ His eyes cold and earnest, his voice soft. A hand outstretched while she trembles in pain, her gaze laced with conviction as are her words. _“I’m not giving you anything.”_ A beat passes between them. _“We’ll see.”_

 _“You’re a monster.”_ She snarls, anger brimming in her eyes. A few heavy breaths. _“It’s just us now.”_ He replies his voice breaking, dark eyes on hers almost pleading, her words cutting right through him.

A dance of red and blue, forceful. His anger in every swing, her desperation to stay alive. _“I can show you the ways of the force.”_ He presses down on her, his dark eyes awaiting a response. She closes her eyes, breathes, and when she opens her eyes again she pushes back.

They’re dancing again; red, blue, and purple as they clash.  Reluctance in every swing, their moves orchestrated. A dance they know by heart. They clash and there’s purple as they both push, fighting for dominance. _“Ren… Ben, please come back home.”_ Her voice breaks, eyes filled with resignation. _“I can’t. Stay here, Rey…with me.”_ His eyes are pleading, but his voice is empty as if already hearing her answer in the silence. Red and blue clash again and again until there is no more red.

They wake in a jolt, gasping for air. Tears stream from her eyes down her cheeks and she can’t seem to stop the sobs as they slip through her lips. His breath comes in gasps, rapidly, and his hand presses against his chest looking for a hole that is not there.

_What…was that?_

They ask, the thought echoes. A voice in their head that’s not theirs, the thought is not entirely their own.

 

 

* * *

 

### Notes:

My first Reylo, I swore I was not gonna fall down this rabbit hole yet here I am. Reydar is supposed to be the lighthearted couple, but of course I can figure out a way to turn it angsty.

(Written for Reydar month. “It was all a dream.”)  
((Also on [Tumblr](http://nicholemarye.tumblr.com/post/156659849262/open-your-eyes-february-1-2017-on-one-side)))


End file.
